Secrets
by SkaterGyrl22
Summary: Why? That is the only question Allyson "Ally" Dawson can ask, why? She has been asking that for the past 4 years. That's when he left who is he you may ask. Austin Moon. She has moved from Miami to NYC to collect her life bringing Dez and Trish with her to help her out along the way. When they all go out one night will a certain blonde boy make an appearance with an unfamiliar boy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, SkaterGyrl22 here! This is my new story, so here are the characters:**

**Allyson Mae "Ally" Dawson**

**Austin Monica Moon**

**Ella Marie Dawson-Moon (Austin and Ally's 3 year-old daughter)**

**Jason Teresa "Jai" Moon (Austin's 3 year-old son)**

**Cassidy Hope Grey**

**Dallas Ryan Evans**

**Patricia de la Rosa**

**Desmond Graham "Dez" Reed**

**Mimi and Mike Moon**

**Penny and Lester Dawson**

**Keira and Jimmy Star**

**So here is the Summary:**

**Why? That is the only question Allyson "Ally" Dawson can ask, why? She has been asking that for the past 4 years. That's when he left who is he you may ask. Austin Moon. She has moved from Miami to NYC to collect her life bringing Dez and Trish with her to help her out along the way. When they all go out one night will a certain blonde boy make an appearance with an unfamiliar boy with him?**

**I do not own anything in this story except for the characters Ella and Jason and the story/plot-line.**

* * *

(Chapter 1)

(Ally's P.O.V)

I looked into the audience of the cafe, no one was making a sound as my guitarist was strumming the first chord I let the words escape the mouth, like the tears that were in my eyes the day he told me he didn't love me anymore, that he had found someone new, that even though we were going to be having a baby (that he didn't know about) he wanted to break up with someone who actually loved him. You may be wondering who this person is, am I right. Well, he is the one and only, Austin Moon.

As I sing the first verse of the song I see a familiar blonde in the back of café, looking at his cell phone. I just shake my head and continue to sing the song.

_ "Is it all right, if I'm with you for the night_

_Hope you don't mind if you stay by my side_

_We can drive in your car_

_Somewhere into the dark _

_Pull over and watch the stars_

_We can dance we can sing do whatever you think _

_As long as I'm with you_

_When we are together it's the time of our lives_

_We can do whatever be whoever we like_

_Spend the weekend dancing 'cause we sleep when we die_

_Don't have to worry 'bout nothin'_

_We own the night ah-ah-oh ah-ah-oh_

_We own the night ah-ah-oh ah-ah-oh_

_We own the night ah-ah-oh ah-ah-oh_

_We own the night ah-ah-oh_

_It's all a blur _

_But I don't care (I don't care)_

_I don't know where we'll end up, but that's okay_

_We can drive in your car_

_Somewhere into the dark pull over and watch the stars_

_We can dance we can sing do whatever you think_

_As long as I'm with you_

_When we are together it's the time of our lives_

_We can do whatever be whoever we like _

_Spend the weekend dancing 'cause we sleep when we die_

_Don't have to worry 'bout nothin'_

_We own the night ah-ah-oh ah-ah-oh_

_We own the night ah-ah-oh ah-ah-oh_

_We own the night ah-ah-oh_

_Nothing lasts forever _

_Let's do it up when we're together_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_Let's do it up, just do whatever_

_When we are together it's the time of our lives_

_We can do whatever, be whoever we'd like_

_Spend the weekend dancing cause we sleep when we die_

_Don't have to worry about nothing_

_We own the night_

_When we are together it's the time of our lives_

_We can do whatever, be whoever we'd like_

_Spend the weekend dancing 'cause we sleep when we die_

_Don't have to worry about nothing_

_We own the night! (ah-ah-oh) ah-ah-oh_

_We own the night (ah-ah-oh) ah-ah-oh_

_We own the night (ah-ah-oh) ah-ah-oh_

_We own the night (ah-ah-oh)_

As I finish the last line of the song, everyone claps and yells for me. I smile and walk to the side of the stage and set my new keyboard in its case, put on my jacket, and grab my umbrella, since it was raining and we live in New York. Yep I said we and I mean me, my daughter Ella, my best friend Trish and my other best friend Dez.

As I walk out the door my cell phone rings, the name says Dez.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Ally, I lost my turtle Marvin again," he says panicking.

"Dez, where is Trish?" I ask.

"Oh, she is giving Ella some dinner while I am looking for Marvin!" He yells.

I just shake my head. "Well can I talk to Trish?" I question.

"Sure!" he says innocently.

"WHAT?!" Trish yelled though the phone, making me pull the phone away.

"Well, hello to you too," I said a little annoyed and scared.

"Sorry Ally, Dez is getting on my nerves, again!" she screamed.

"So how is the kid?" I ask.

"You mean Ella? She is an angel as usual," she replied.

"Well, that's good that my baby girl is an angel, but I meant Dez,"

"Oh, well he is an idiot," she simply stated.

"Well I am almost home, so I will see you in like 2 seconds," I say hanging up the phone. I walk up to the front door and unlock it with my key and walk inside, and set my purse and keyboard in front of the coat rack.

Ella, Trish and Dez come running into the room each telling me something.

"One at a time! Ella you go first!" I say picking her up.

She looks at me and says "Hi Mommy! I missed you so much!" she says kissing my cheek.

"I missed you too!" I say kissing her cheek too. "Dez, now you go,"

"I found Marvin!" he says holding the turtle up in the air in triumph.

I laugh. "Now you Trish,"

"How much money did you get?"

"Aunty Trish, it doesn't matter how much money you have, but it matters as to whom is there with you. How you live your life is another. If you have a roof over your head, food on the table, a bed to sleep in, and family and friends that love you, then your life is complete," Ella said in her little high voice.

"That may be true kid, but I don't need this lunatic in my life," Trish said indicating Dez. "Anyways, Ally, how much money did you earn?"

"I got $1,600 bucks for these two weeks, so tonight we are going out to dinner at Courtney's Diner!" I exclaim as everyone cheers. "So, everyone go get ready!"

I take Ella to her room and ask her what she wants to wear. The three year-old walks over to her small closet, picks out a white baby doll shirt with lace all over the top and blue skinny jeans. I dressed her in that outfit and took her to the bathroom to brush her brown hair. You see that is the only thing she got from me, otherwise she is all _him. _

Anyways, I brush her soft brown curls, adding some glitter, then place a small medal tiara on her head and show her how she looks in the mirror. She giggles and hugs me tightly, thanking me.

I carry her to the living room and see that Dez is already sitting there on his laptop scrolling through Twitter. I set Ella down next to him and she turns on the TV. I stand in the kitchen waiting for Ms. Patricia de la Rosa who always takes forever to get ready.

Finally, twenty minutes later, Trish walked out, in a navy blue dress, a white leopard print jacket and black sandals.

"You do know that it is like zero degrees right?" I ask her. She just shrugs, puts on her jacket and grabs her purse indicating she was ready to go to the diner. So I helped Ella into her jacket and Dez slips into his black jacket and beanie, his outfits had changed drastically. No more crazy designs, he just wore jeans and t-shirts anymore, he still has suspenders with every outfit, but that is the only thing he still wears from his old outfits.

So we walk out of the small loft and start our journey, on foot, from Manhattan to Brooklyn, lucky us, we get to take the subway (note my sarcasm)!

* * *

**So, let me know what you guys think and if I should continue, I am shooting for 5 reviews and I will post another chapter. So thank you so much! LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so as you have noticed I am only updating once a week per story. So I really am sorry! It is just so hard to balance homework and writing. So thank you so much for understanding! **

**You will be finding out some interesting things or you know maybe not, but you will get to meet Jai in this chapter. **

**So anyways I don't own Austin & Ally, or the song We own the Night by Selena Gomez and the Scene or Twitter (The last two are from the chapter before)! **

**Thank you so much for reading! With Lots of LOVE! SkaterGyrl22 is out! Peace out girl scout!**

* * *

(Chapter 2)

(Austin's P.O.V)

As I awoke I heard pitter patter and a small yawn, I knew that my son, Jason "Jai" Moon, was awake. His middle name was Teresa, a girl name just like mine, he even looks a lot like me, the hair, the eyes, the smile, but just not the nose, the nose was totally different. Jai had his mother's nose. Now you may be wondering who his mother is, I am not going to tell you, not just yet anyway.

As Jai got onto the bed he started jumping up and down as I groaned and rolled over sitting up with Jai in my arms.

"Hey buddy," I say yawning.

"Hi daddy," Jai says rubbing his eyes.

"So, are we still going to the park today?" I question the three year old.

Jai nodded his head repeatedly making me slightly laugh. "First do you want pancakes?" I asked.

Jai nodded his head even more. "Alright then. Hurry up and go get dressed, then meet me in the kitchen," I said as my child hopped off of my lap and into his own room. I sat there a minute, thinking about the girl I let go almost four years ago. Her name was Allyson Mae Dawson. She had the prettiest of brown eyes, curly ombre hair and the sweetest laugh you had ever heard. She was the perfect girl for me and I had let her go. I took out my phone and called the one person I knew would help me through my pain, Dez Graham Reed. You may be thinking, 'Isn't Dez, like not your friend anymore?' or 'Doesn't Dez live with Ally, you know the girl you left, and Trish?' Well, yes he is living with my ex-girlfriend, but he and I still keep in touch without the girls knowing it. The cool part is, we all live in NYC and I saw Ally at this new café called 'Café Creation'. She was performing one of the best songs I had ever heard and she had looked at me once, but I left before she could see me again.

Anyways, I call Dez and he answers the phone saying, "Yellow?"

"Hey, Dez," I say.

"What's up? You never call me this early," he says.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to meet Jai and I at the park in like 20 minutes?"

"Sure, but I have to babysit," Dez says sighing.

"Well, just bring the kid with you and maybe Jai and the kid can play together," I say getting dressed and putting the phone on speaker in the process.

"Sounds good!" he says. "See ya in 20!"

"Bye," I say shaking my head and hanging up the phone and sliding on a red shirt with a black and embellished eagle. I put a white vest on over it and put on some red high tops to match.

Jai walks into my room and says, "Ready daddy?"

"Aren't you hungry?" I question him and pick him up tickling him.

He laughs and shakes his head no. "Let's take some sandwiches then," I suggest.

(3rd person P.O.V with: Dez and Ella)

Dez was sitting at the kitchen table with Ella who was eating a pancake. She devoured the pancake, but not too fast as to not be "unlady-like" as her mother put it. She also had a napkin on her lap so that her clothes wouldn't get her clothes dirty before she went to the park. She was wearing a red t-shirt that had a black heart on it that said "LOVE Always" with the o as a heart, with a pair of white skinny jeans and black, dark grey, white and black splattered low top Converse.

"So, are ready to go yet Ella?" Dez asked.

Ella took one last bite of her a pancake she nodded taking her plate to Dez so that he could put it into the sink. She walked over to the coat rack and stood there waiting for Dez. "Can I wear my purple jacket, Uncle Dez?"

"Sure kid! Here you go," he said handing it to her. He took his jacket then grabbed his back pack and slid one shoulder onto his shoulder and walked out Ella walking behind him.

There was a slight breeze as they walked to Central Park. Since it was about 11:30 in the morning the streets and sidewalks were as busy as usual. Every time someone tried to bump into him or Ella, Dez would yell at them in a surprising manner, it even surprised Ella.

So when they finally arrived at Central Park Dez immediately spotted Austin and slipped some sun glasses on Ella so that he didn't know Ella was his child, since Ally hadn't given Dez permission to bring Ella to the park in the first place. Dez picked Ella up and walked over to Austin and a little boy he had met once before, who he knew as Jason. Austin looks up from talking to Jai and sees Dez, he smiles at his best friend and sees the little girls in his arms.

"Is she yours?" Austin asks just as confused as the next guy.

"No she's Al-...she's our next door neighbor's," Dez says catching his almost slip up.

"Oh, well what is your name cutie?" Austin questions the little girl.

"Ella," she says shyly.

"Well, Ella I am Austin and this is Jai, why don't you and Jai go play while Dez and I talk for a little bit," Austin suggests. Ella nodded her head and ran to the main part of the park.

(Austin's P.O.V)

I turned to Dez and started talking. "I know she isn't your neighbors by the looks on both your faces,"

Dez sighed. "Yeah that part is true, but I can't tell you who's child she really is," he says sounding desperate to change the subject, but I go on a little longer.

"What if I told you I know who her parents are," I say even though I don't.

"You mean you know she is Ally's daughter?" he asks.

My eyes widen, as do his, and my mouth drops open, "Ally has I child?" I whisper yell.

"What? PPFF! No! Why would she...oh alright she is Ally's, but I ain't telling you who her father is," he says clamping his mouth shut. I just roll my eyes and give up, watching the children play.

* * *

**So how was it?**

**I need you guys to vote on who Jai's mother should be, please!**

**Okay, so:**

**A) Brooke**

**B) Cassidy**

**C) A character you make up.**

**If you want to make up the character here is what I need:**

**Name:**

**Looks/Celeb look-a-like:**

**Characteristics:**

**Her clothes style:**

**Favorite color:**

**Hobbies:**

**Attitude:**

**Friends:**

**Family:**

**Alright, I will see you guys later! Bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I missed you!**

**Now most of may be mad at me for not updating my other story, Runaway. I am sorry I am just having trouble writing the you now what at the amusement park. So my apologies!**

**So I don't own Austin & Ally, Central park or anything else. **

* * *

(Chapter 3)

(Austin's P.O.V; still at the park)

I sat on the bench, looking out at the little three year olds, playing in the middle of the huge park. I thought about the possibilities of Ally having a three year old daughter like I have a three year old son. There are only one-three realistic scenarios, 1. Ally cheated on me while we were a couple, 2. Ally was raped, but that one is not very realistic, and 3. Ella is m-

"Austin? Austin?" Dez says waving his hand in front of my face.

I blink a few times as I come out of my trance. I clear my throat and ask, "How long was I out?"

Dez looks at his watch on his wrist that matches his dark clothing. "About, 28 minutes," he said, his eyes widening. "Ella and I have to run, but I talk to you later buddy, remember, you did not here that Ella is Ally's daughter," he said desperately.

I chuckled quietly. "No problem, but you still didn't tell me who her father is," I said a pleading look in my eyes. He just shook his head. "Okay, if you can't tell me, at least tell me where Ally works so I can talk to her, tell her why I left," I said just as desperately as Dez.

He sighed, giving me the address. Turns out she only works like a block or two from where Jai and I live. "Jai! Ella! Come on time to go!" Dez and I yell out to the small children who come running to us. I picked up Jai and we waved bye to Dez and Ella as he picked up both his huge and heavy back pack and Ella.

"So, buddy, are you hungry?" I ask as we start on our journey.

He nodded his head rapidly and I smiled. "Can we go to the diner?" he asks. I smile since he picked the place I wanted to go, but I wanted to go there for a reason.

"Of course we can," I smile at him. I set him on the ground and we walk the two blocks to the diner and walk in just as a familiar girl walk up to us. A brunette who, instead of blonde streaks, had pink, blue and red streaks at the ends of her hair. I smiled at the brunette who smiled a smile to me and walked over to me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Austin Moon," she said looking me in the eyes.

"Hello, Ms. Ally Dawson," I say and hug her.

She hugs me back and looks at Jai. When we pull away, she looks at Jai and says, "Now who is this little cutie?"

"This is Jai, he is, mjksla;fhdjsaf" I say.

"Your what?" Ally asked me.

I sighed and shook my head. "My son,"

Ally's eyes widen, and then she starts laughing and looks at me. "I should have known, you guys look almost exactly alike,"

"You're not mad?" I question.

She looks at me and shock in her eyes. "Why would I be mad?"

I sigh. "Maybe we should sit down," I say and she leads us to a nearby table. "Okay, so you know how I broke up with you and left?" I question her. She nods. "Well, the whole reason was because my ex-girlfriend had asked me to meet her somewhere. And when we met each other she walked in carrying a baby carrier with Jai in it. She told me that she didn't want to, or needed to, take care of him, saying that she wanted to give him up for adoption. I just flat out told her no, saying I would take him. So that day I broke up with you because I was terrified that you would hate me for knocking up my ex-girlfriend," I said all at once.

Ally gave me a sad smile. "Austin, I never would have hated or judged you for this," she says touching my hand. Yep electricity flew between our hands. "But I kept a secret from you too, one that I didn't know until three weeks after you left," she sighs a shaky breath, tears in her eyes, threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Ally, just tell me," I say looking at her. I look over to Jai who sort of dancing in his seat.

She nodded her head and looked me in my eyes. "You have...a daughter," she says.

I look at her and realize that Ella was my daughter, just like my third suspicion. I smile. "I figured," I stated making her confused. I realize that Dez had not told Ally he was going to the park. "Dez came to the park earlier with her," she just shakes he head.

"So do you want to come over when I get off of work later on?" Ally asks. I smile real smile and nod my head, indicating yes.

Then a familiar blonde walked over to us. She did a double take and smiled. "Hey Austin," she practically yelled to me. "How are you?"

"Cassidy, good, considering you left me with our son, all by myself," I say anger in my voice. She looks at Jai who sat beside me.

"Aww! He looks so much like you, and he has my nose!" she says trying to hug him. I stop her.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"Hugging my son," she says as if it were obvious.

I look at Ally, who giggles, while I just flat out laugh. "No, you may be his mother, but he will never be your son," I say anger seeping through my vice more and more.

She looks at me, then to Jai, then to Ally. "I thought we were friends," she says.

"We are, it's just the statement is true, you gave Jai up and plus you have a new husband, Dallas. And Dallas has a little girl, you consider her your child," Ally shrugged taking my side. When Cassidy finally stomped away, I looked to Ally.

"Wait does that mean, that even though I wasn't in Ella's life, I can't consider her my daughter?" I question.

She looked shocked. "No, you can be her life as much as you want! I was just agreeing with you since Cassidy had given Jai to you rather than you not even knowing about him," she says.

I nod feeling better that I can be in Ella's life. "So when you're finished, I can come and see Trish? And Ella and Dez again?" I ask hope in my eyes. She nods. Jai and I both clap.

"Yay! Ella my friend he says to us," I smile and kiss his cheek.

"Well, Jai I didn't properly introduce this lovely lady sitting across from us! This is Ally, she is an old friend of mine and later on we get to meet another friend of ours, Trish, but do not anger her or she will do something. Wait is Trish mad at me?"

Ally laughs and shakes her head no. "I explained everything in our situation to her,"

I sigh in relief.

* * *

**So in the last chapter I had you guys vote for who's Jai's mother and as you can see Cassidy did win. So I love you all so much. NOW! I need y'all to Vote on something. I need OC Character and I want to see which one you guys like best. It is for a little kid to be coming in the story soon.**

**Name: Evelyn Christine Moon**

**Parents: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson**

**Age: New born? (I guess)**

**Hair: Brown/Blonde (brown with blonde streaks)**

**Eyes: Brown/Hazel**

**Looks most like: Austin and Ally**

**OR**

**Name: Zeke Ryan Reed**

**Parents: Trish De La Rosa and Dez**

**Age: New born?**

**Hair: Red**

**Eyes: Dark brown**

**Looks most like: has Dez's smile and nose, but Trish's Eyes and her attitude**

**Please Vote! **

**LOVE YOU ALL! And I really really really want to thank Erq217! You left the nicest comment on my last post! Thank you so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hey Guys! I missed you! So here is the new chapter! **

**I do not own: Austin & Ally**

* * *

(Chapter 4)

(Ally's P.O.V)

I walk to the last table and pick up all of the dirty dishes. The lights were dim and Austin, Dez, Jai, Ella and Trish all sat at an empty booth in the corner of the diner, catching up with each other. Ella and Jai just looked kind of lost while the other three talked and laughed and sighed. The most emotion was when Austin told Trish about Jai. She seemed sympathetic, angry, sad, excited, shocked and excited all at once. I quietly laughed at her expression and walked to the kitchen. Sighing I set the dishes in the sink and started washing them spreading soap and water all over the sink. I heard a noise come from behind me, almost as if they were trying to scare me. I turn around to see Austin was trying to sneak into the kitchen.

"I know you're there," I smile.

A quiet sigh comes from behind a wall and Austin appears from behind. I laugh at the look on his face.

He smiles, and then looks at me, with seriousness written all over his face. "Can I ask you a question?" he asks.

"Sure," I say turning off the water.

"Why were you so welcoming to me? I left you three years ago, with a baby that I didn't even know about. I left you and never told you, why?" he says looking me straight in the eyes.

"Well, Austin, I wanted you to have your space. So when you left, I was so sad, scared and a nervous wreck, but somehow I knew that one day you would come back, so, I guess the reason why is...I still love you, I never got over you, I still never dated anyone after you left, too afraid to date if you ever came..." I was cut off by Austin's lips on mine. I was shocked at first, but I kissed back. This lasted for about three minutes until awes and claps were heard from in front of the door. We pulled apart, red faced and embarrassed.

"When did this happen?" Trish asked the both of us. She was holding Ella while Dez held Jai. They all had smug looks on their faces.

"Trish, leave it alone, we were just kissing because we got caught up in the moment," Austin said. My lips still tingled from the kiss that happened only moments ago.

"Oh really, so are you guys back together?" Trish questioned.

Austin and I look at each other. "If Austin wants to be than I want to," I say.

He smiles at me and picks me up, spinning me around. I giggle and squeeze his neck tighter.

"We're a couple then!" we say in unison.

(2 hours later)

Austin, Trish, and Dez all took Ella and Jai to Austin's place once they fell asleep. I promised to meet them there after I locked up the Diner. Austin had said it was a bad idea for me to walk home by myself, but I practically made him leave, I wanted time by myself to think. Think about the last three hours. How was it that Austin and Dez "surprisingly" ran into each other? Why Trish and Dez have been so quiet? Why had Cassidy not told me she and Austin had a little boy? Etc. You know it just doesn't make any sense. I grabbed the keys off of the hook on the wall, my jacket and my purse. I looked around once more making sure everything was in order so that my boss won't fire me, or try to fire me again.

As I walk out the door of the diner, a cool gust of wind blew and I knew it was most likely going to snow on this cold December night. I walk across the street and down the streets of Brooklyn, or at least until I felt a strong pair of arms grab me and pull me into a dark alley way. With a hand over my mouth, a hand holding me down, and other arms holding me in different places onto the ground.

"You scream for help, I kill you and the ones you love," a male voice, that sounded familiar, said. Two other, female, voices laughed, and another, male, held onto me tighter. Tears started falling from my eyes, the man who had said that started to touch me in places making me scared for my life.

He did the unthinkable as the others held me down. I didn't make a sound; I didn't let him know he was a son of a female dog. So when he finished and the four of them left, I sat up in the alley way and backed up against the wall and cried my eyes out. I was scared to death if they came back for another round of torture.

I just sat there for probably two to three hours, just crying, until I saw a blonde man standing at the end of the alley way, Austin. He rushed over to me and picked me up bringing me close as I cried. He just let me cry into his chest, standing an alley, until I started to calm down.

He looked me in the eyes and saw just how scared I was, making him terrified. "Ally, what happened?" he asked me, as the tears welled in my I eyes again.

"S-s-someone r-raped me!" I stuttered, sobbing towards the end.

His widened as he pulled me closer, rubbing my back and whispering sweet nothings in my ear, letting me know that he loves me.

Once I stopped crying, he asked, "Do you know who it was?"

I shook my head at first, but suddenly stopped realizing who those people were. "It was Cassidy Grey, Dallas Evans, Keira Star and Elliot Tosh. They were the ones who did this," I said.

Austin looked at me surprise written all over his face. "You seen their faces?" he asked.

I shook my head back and forth indicating no. "I heard their voices," I replied into his chest as a new round of sobs began.

* * *

**How was that? Please Review and tell me how I am doing! Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey lovelies! Here is a special treat for all of you! Enjoy!**

**By the way I do not own Austin & Ally, Hey Jude by The Beatles or Goodbye by Avril Lavigne. **

* * *

(Ally's P.O.V)

(Two weeks later)

It's been two weeks since I last saw Cassidy, who I am pretty sure was an accessory to when I was raped. Two weeks since I was raped. Two weeks since I got back together with Austin, since Austin met Ella, since we all met Jai, etc. I am just happy I now have my Prince. I am now living my fairy-tale.

I sat there on the couch curled up in a small ball, my knees up to my chest, toes curled under the side of the chair. Tears streaming down my face. No one was home. Just me. Last week I moved in with Austin, along with Ella. Ella and Jai sort of share a room. She gets half he gets the other. Her side is pink and purple while Jai's side is green and blue.

I cried into my hands, the wetness feeling like hot water dripping down my hands. I feel so insecure anymore. I walk down the street I must be with someone; I must look down every alleyway, I look behind me everywhere I go.

I hear the door open and Austin walks over to the couch and kneels in front of me. "Hi Ally, how do you feel sweet heart?" he asked. Tears fell down my face again.

I just let the tears fall and Austin moves my hands from in front of my face and picks me, then sits down. Laying my head on to his lap, he strokes my hair and starts to sing a song to me.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad.

Take a sad song and make it better.

Remember to let her into your heart,

Then you can start to make it better.

Hey Jude, don't be afraid.

You were made to go out and get her.

The minute you let her under your skin,

Then you begin to make it better.

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain,

Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.

For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool

By making his world a little colder.

Hey Jude, don't let me down.

You have found her, now go and get her.

Remember to let her into your heart,

Then you can start to make it better.

So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin,

You're waiting for someone to perform with.

And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do,

The movement you need is on your shoulder.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad.

Take a sad song and make it better.

Remember to let her under your skin,

Then you'll begin to make it

Better better better better better better, oh.

Na na na na na ,na na na, hey Jude...

I smile as he finishes. The first real smile in two weeks. "Thank you Austin," I smile. "Where are Ella and Jai?" I sniffle.

"I took them to Trish and Dez's house. Today is just about me being with you and helping you with all you have went through," he replied moving a strand of hair out from in front of my face.

I smile up at him my eyes welling with tears again and Austin softly hums.

Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love

I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come

I have to go

I have to go

I have to go

And leave you alone

But always know

Always know

Always know that I love you so

I love you so

I love you so, oh

Goodbye brown eyes

Goodbye for now

Goodbye sunshine

Take care of yourself

I have to go

I have to go

I have to go

And leave you alone

But always know

Always know

Always know that I love you so

I love you so, oh

I love you so, oh

La lullaby

Distract me with your rhymes

La lullaby

La lullaby

Help me sleep tonight

La lullaby

(La lullaby, la lullaby)

I have to go (goodbye)

I have to go (lullaby)

I have to go (goodbye)

And leave you alone

But always know (goodbye)

Always know (brown eyes)

Always know (goodbye)

That I love you so

I love you so (goodbye lullaby)

I love you so, oh (goodbye)

I love you so (goodbye brown eyes)

I love you so (goodbye)

I love you so

I love you so

Goodbye brown eyes

Goodbye my love

My eyes slowly drift closed as he finishes the last verse. He softly kisses my cheek and I smile falling into a dreamless sleep, with a smile on my face.

(Two hours later)

(Austin's P.O.V)

Ally has been asleep for a while and probably the first time she has slept since she was raped. I wish I would have been there when all of that happened. I would have be able to stop that son of a bi-

I heard Ally start to stir awake. She slowly sat up, rubbed her eyes, stretched and yawned. "Morning sleeping beauty," I smile walking over to her.

"Morning, where are Ella and Jai, I thought for sure you would go and get them while I slept," she replied.

I just shook my head. "Trish and Dez called and told me they were going take the kids tonight so that we could have together time," I said sitting down next to her and bringing her into my arms. We sat there until she looked up at me and kissed me lightly on the lips. I softly deepen the kiss a little, but she deepens it even more. I slowly pick her and walk up the stairs to my room. A lot of things happened that night. Things that will surprise you.

* * *

**Okay so now that the votes are in, you all have picked...**

**Evelyn Christine Moon to be the next child born.**

**So now you have another vote:**

**What name do you like better?**

**Embrie Christine**

**or**

**Evelyn Christine?**

**Please Vote, I can not make up my mind. I seriously need your guys' help!**

**Love you all! PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry it has been so long, school work up my you-know-what. Ugh! **

**Anyways, I do not own Austin & Ally, The Hunger Games or anything else I mention in here...**

* * *

(Chapter 6)

(Ally's P.O.V)

(One month later)

I sat in the bathroom, my food coming from stomach faster than you can say buttercup. I know why too. I am pregnant again, with Austin's baby...maybe. Austin was next to me patting my back, whispering sweet nothings into my ear.

Twenty minutes later, I laid on the couch, the television on and a blanket covering me. My head was on Austin's lap as he softly played with my hair. Ella and Jai were at Trish and Dez's again. I feel another wave of nausea come over me, but it soon leaves me. I sigh. "Austin?" I say.

"Hm?" he mutters.

"I think I might be pregnant, again," I say quietly and look at Austin. "Are you mad?"

"Mad? Ally, why would I be mad, this is our child, right?" he asks probably realizing that the child may not be his. That it might be a rape baby. He sighs. "Ally, even if it's not mine, I will still be there," he says stroking my cheek mindlessly.

I close my eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.

(Austin's P.O.V)

As Ally fell asleep I slowly and quietly get up, grab my phone, keys, a leather jacket and a pair of sunglasses. I am going to the drug store to get a few tests for Ally to take.

I get into the new-used red mustang. The drive takes me about three to five minutes to get there, six minutes to find and buy the tests, and another three to five minutes to get back to the apartment to find Ally awake again.

"What's up? Why aren't you asleep?"

"I couldn't, this baby is making me feel nauseas and is keeping me awake," she groans.

I quietly laugh, and sit next to her, her laying her head on my lap, as put my hand slightly on her stomach. "I got some pregnancy tests so that we can make sure you are pregnant," I say setting the bag with the contents on the coffee table, and leaning back and closing my eyes until I feel Ally hurriedly get up, making my eyes shoot open and she rushes up the stairs with me following her. She quickly runs to the bathroom and spills whatever else was in her stomach into the bathroom.

Not even ten minutes later she asks me to get her the tests so that she can take them really quick.

"How long has it been?" she asks.

"Two minutes and thirty seconds," I reply.

We sat there and waited until her phone made a sound that sounded like the Mocking Jay whistle from the Hunger Games.

"Okay, you check," she tells me scared. I mean I get why, this could determine our fate, if we will technically have three kids all together or if we will only have two.

I look over at the three white sticks, each containing a little pink plus sign...

* * *

**So Ally is officially pregnant, so I am going to have you guys vote right now:**

**Names: Evelyn Christine Moon**

**Hair: Brown like ally's **

**Eyes: Brown like Austin's**

**Personality: Cute, giggly and sweet. Spoiled by Austin, just like all the other kids..**

**or**

**Name: Embrie Lisa Moon**

**Hair: Blonde with a little bit of brown**

**Eyes: Brown like Austin's**

**Personality:Cute, sweet, giggly and innocent. She is intelligent and is musically talented (later on anyways)**

**or **

**If you like both you can vote for the both of them to have kids.**

**Sorry it was so short I want to get it done for you guys! Love you all!**


End file.
